<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>desperation in the Land Rover by lemon_verbena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490020">desperation in the Land Rover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena'>lemon_verbena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lemon drops | smutty drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Sex in a Car, Sex in the Land Rover to be specific, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/pseuds/lemon_verbena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s it, honey,” he groans as the windows steam up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>lemon drops | smutty drabbles [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>desperation in the Land Rover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/gifts">Flanker27_UK</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He kisses her with something like desperation, something like hunger; their fingers fumble at buttons while their tongues intertwine.</p>
<p>“Car?” she pants into his mouth, and at his nod they stumble towards the Land Rover, shucking jackets and shirts as they climb into the spacious back, where slacks and knickers can be shed.</p>
<p>“Please,” she’s saying, “Cormoran, please—”</p>
<p>And he’s there, murmuring about how beautiful she looks, how perfect she feels, as she slides down onto his cock with a sigh of relief, of fulfillment.</p>
<p>“That’s it, honey,” he groans as the windows steam up. “Fuck, Robin, just like that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>